1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information processing device.
2. Background Technology
In the art, a pulse rate monitor has been known, as biological information processing devices, to be worn on a part of a test subject's body to manage the exercise and health by measuring the pulse rate of the test subject. The pulse rate monitor detects variations in the blood flow volume in the test subject wearing the device, calculates the pulse rate of the test subject and informs the measurement results of the pulse rate which was calculated (hereafter referred to as “calculated pulse rate”). As a pulse rate monitor, it is known that light is used, ultrasound is used, or cardiograph is used.
In order to correctly measure the pulse rate, it relies heavily on the detection of the variation in the blood flow volume in the test subject with precision. However, a disturbance effect such as changing outside temperature or a physical effect such as shifting the position of the pulse rate monitor device or the position of such device makes low precision to detect the variation in the blood flow volume. Therefore, there has been invented a method for setting a variation acceptable range of the calculated pulse rate and judging an appropriate calculated pulse rate (for example, patent citation 1 and patent citation 2).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 9-113309 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 9-154825 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.